


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Present, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, Kid!Lock, M/M, Teen!John, bad grammar, based by a fanart, john is sherlock's playmate, kid!Sherlock, sherlock hates to wait, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hated to wait for his playmate to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> AHHH this is for both of my friends on twitter who have birthday in 11th January and 12th January (@zashache and @_chocolattea) I'm sorry guys I can't write a good drabble but at least it's not an angst, okay? x)
> 
> Also the drabble is based by a fanart by Voidance-Kun on deviantart with the same title original fanart will be at the end of the drabble >v

The black-curly haired boy sat down on the floor. His eyes eyeing every inch of the room, inspecting each element inside the vintage-looking room, he ended up with a small groan. He hated waiting so badly, but he knew he have to.

Sherlock Holmes is his name. He was nine years-old and living peacefully but boringly in an old mansion of his parents. He has been waiting for a friend—correction he has been waiting for a colleague arrival.

His colleague is not your typical friend that usually around your age. He’s older, around five or four years older than Sherlock himself. They met when Sherlock is in the hospital, waiting for his sick mother to wake up. Sherlock was going to buy a drink from the vending machine when he meet an ordinary guy named John Watson, he never knew how they become so close, but they’ve been friends ever since their first meeting.

John promised Sherlock that he will come to Sherlock’s house, a daily activity that John usually does after finishing his school. Since Sherlock doesn’t have anyone to talk to in his house—either because he doesn’t want to or because everyone else is busy, John is the only person that talked to him.

He has been waiting for three hours now and he shouldn’t be waiting that long. Usually Sherlock just have to wait for ten minutes after he arrived from school, but it has been three hours.

He changed position many times as the time passes by and the clock won’t stop sounding ‘tick-tock-tick-tock’. He never checked the clock, afraid by the fact that he must be waiting for a long time already.

When he hears a knock on his bedroom door, Sherlock ignored it and choose to lay down still. Still not wanting to change his current position on the warm black carpet and holding a big white pillow. He buried his face on the white pillow.

The doorknob moved and the door slightly opened. Sherlock moved his head a little so he can see who was coming inside his bedroom.

His blue eyes met John Watson’s greenish eyes.

“Sherlock,” John smiled at him, closing the bedroom’s door before sitting next to the curly haired boy. “What do you want to play—

John didn’t finish his words before Sherlock suddenly rose up and hugged him tightly. Sherlock’s nose brushed against John’s white t-shirt. Sherlock didn’t say anything. “—today?”

Sherlock didn’t answer him.

John sighed before he pats the younger’s one head. Running his fingers freely through the dark curly hair, he could hear Sherlock grumbling some words.

“I’m sorry I’m late” John said, wrapping his free hand around the little figure.

**Author's Note:**

> based on: http://voidance-kun.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-home-335852471 
> 
> thank you for the lovely fan art <3


End file.
